is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Jenny Blake
'Jenny Blake '''is the director of both model and fashion magazine and the half-sister of Ryan Carter serving as both a recurring character and the first antagonist within his main story route. She was later replaced by Alicia Boone as the antagonist in the second season since she was redeemed due to being sent threatening letters by Alicia herself. Appearance She is a slender, young woman with white skin, brown eyes and long dark red hair. She has three outfits in the game as her third outfit was now seen in Chapter 8 on the second season of her half-brother's main story route. She is always seen in her tight strapless red dress, with jewels around her neck and her silver bracelets on each side and her pink purse in one hand. Her second outfit was her casual outfit, a long sleeve pink lilac shirt, black leggings and sandals. She also carries her brown purse and wears a single gold necklace and a matching stud earring. Jenny's long hair finally shows her fringes which were parted on the right side. Her third outfit is a pale blue short sleeved blouse with short puffy sleeves, dark gray pencil skirt and black heels. She also carries a black pamphlet on her right. Her long red hair is now tied into a bun as her fringes remains parted on the right side. She later wears this outfit in the second chapter of Gabriel's route within its second season where she works at Carter Corp. Personality From the beginning she was initially the socialite in a similar manner as Cassidy Sparke who hates the player. She always threatens her so that she does not hurt her brother or he will see her with her. She does not accept that Ryan has a girlfriend and a future fiance, hence she tries to break the couple up from the corner by threatening her with a message with "Persephone" - something she later denies her brother at a dinner - and his pastry blog. Jenny is also capable of making lies as seen from the bad ending where she was mentioned by her brother Ryan, into thinking she never done it on her "Persephone" blog and she was also the main reason the player angrily breaks her engagement to her brother, knowing she was already had enough even further stating she was outmatched by her. In the second season, Jenny became somewhat changed and was also revealed that Ryan was furious at her actions before he rekindles his relationship with the player. Like Doris, she was finally redeemed as she and the player settled their differences and became friends after both being given threatening letters from one of Ryan's enemies in the business industry who is later revealed to be Alicia Boone as the perpetrator. She also became traumatized in the near end of Chapter 3 after the two men were about to kidnap her to execute their plans after she and the player were given another set of threatening letters only to be rescued by both Matt and the player and to inform Ryan about the incident and the threatening letters. When Jake Stewart is reinstated by her brother and now she gains a bodyguard named Ethan in Chapter 4, it reveals Jenny dislikes her brother's protection due to his overprotective nature and became stubborn that she can do this by herself. She also reveals her soft spot for small animals where she keeps a yellow parakeet which was killed recently by her perpetrators and became saddened over lost pet. In Chapter 5, she and the player were talking about Thomas Gordon and how he's involved with a malicious gang, leading to tell Ryan and Jake about what she had found until he discovers she was talking to Veuve, the wife of the late Leopold Williamson at the photo being taken by Ethan causing Ryan to get furious at her actions. She then explains her actions to her brother about their encounter with Veuve Williamson and she makes them hear the recordings of their conversation and Veuve knows about the blackmailer that she and the player had sent threatening death letters. After Alicia Boone was unmasked as the mole of Carter Corp and was responsible for blackmailing both her and the player because of her vengeance, Jenny was happy and delighted while they celebrated that her brother's company is no longer working illegally and her friendly relationship with the player became improved. At the end of Chapter 7 of the second season, she starts dating Jake up until the end of the second season. When Jake was hospitalized following the ambush made by Alicia, Jenny was furious for what she had done to him. In Chapter 8, Ryan also noted to the player that Jenny was very knowledgeable about Maldives during their vacation trip, especially from their childhood friend named Zayn. In Chapter 9, Jenny was surprised to learn that Alicia was wearing the "Cherry Love" when Ethan informs them about Alicia's hot pursuit in South America, she even criticizes her for spending a lot of her father's inheritance on expensive outfits. It was later revealed by Ryan that Jenny is very fragile towards the men she is attracted to which is why she dislikes her brother's protection when she had a previous relationship with Zayn as well as to hang out with Matt or Jake. But in Chapter 10, she remains friends with Zayn much to Jake's doubts while everyone is having a good time at the beach only for her to rebuff him that she and Jake are still together. They later participate at the wedding of her brother Ryan and the player on his yacht. Season 2 (Gabriel's Route) In Gabriel's story, she works for Gabriel as a new recruit for his team and the player is supposed to give her tips and show her around. In chapter 2, she goes to Starlite and has fun dancing with the player and Lisa Parker until two men start harassing them for dancing. Jake Stewart saves them from the aggressive men which annoys her as she believes that she can handle herself. It is found out that Jake was hired by her brother to be her bodyguard and also make sure that she does her job correctly which she hates. Jake takes her, Lisa and the player home and after she falls asleep we find out that Jake is not very fond of Jenny at all. Thinking that she is pretension and is a spoiled brat who's full of herself that can get whatever she wants by the snap of her fingers. Allies *The Main Character (Ryan) *The Main Character (Gabriel) *Ryan Carter *Jake Stewart *Matt Ortega *Lisa Parker *Gabriel Simons *Veuve Williamson (formerly) *Colin Spencer *Child Enemies *The Main Character (Ryan) (formerly) *Alicia Boone *Leopold Williamson *Lisa Parker (formerly) *Cassidy Sparke *Jake Stewart Gallery ''Jenny Blake/Gallery Trivia *It was unknown why Jenny's surname is Blake instead of Carter despite both her and Ryan being blood related. However, in Chapter 6, Ryan reveals to the player that he and Jenny were in fact half-siblings which is the reason why they have surenames. *She is the second villain to redeem herself after being given threatening letters identical to the one's given to the player by Alicia Boone. The first was Doris. *She's the only redeemed antagonist to be in 3 different secret images. She's also been in the second most secret images than any other female in the game, right after Sarah Osborne who's been in 13, excluding the main character. *She was the first female to be featured on a game's cover, excluding the main character. The second being Sarah Osborne who was featured on Peter Bartholy's game cover. **She was also the first and only antagonist featured on a game's cover besides Drogo Bartholy who was featured on his own game cover but was not an antagonist until Nicolae Bartholy's route. **She is also the only redeemed antagonist to have been on a cover. *She was the first big bad to be replaced by another big bad, in this case it was by Alicia Boone. *She's the first and only character to have become an aunt at the end of her series. *She has received many complaints from fans about her relationship with Jake Stewart. *She is the first redeemed antagonist to appear as a protagonist in another route, as Doris was still antagonistic in Adam Peterson's route. *Like Lisa Parker, many fans have wanted her to become a love interest much like how Sarah Osborne did in Peter Bartholy's route. **Although, she has many mixed reviews. Many fans still dislike her due to her behavior in season 1, her "creepy obsession" with her brother Ryan, and the fact that she started dating Jake Stewart. *In an ad, she can be seen with her hair parted to the left, she is never seen with this hairstyle in any of the games. *Although she was extremely rude to the player in season 1, she is not and was not a bad or mean person like other antagonists, as she believed the player wanted to pretend to be her friend to get close to Ryan like women in the past, and believed that she was only using Ryan for his money like a gold digger, she was only doing her bad deeds to protect her brother so he wouldn't get hurt again, which would make her an anti-hero. *She's one of the 4 characters to be both a protagonist an antagonist depending on the route. The other 3 being Loan Huxley, Lorie and Drogo Bartholy. *She knows fluent Japanese. *She appears to have a crush on Matt Ortega in Gabriel Simons' route. Category:Carter Corp Category:Ryan Carter Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Redeemed Category:Jake Stewart Category:Celebrities Category:Bullies Category:Gabriel Simons Category:Brats Category:Protagonists Category:Socialites Category:Lisa Parker Category:Good vs Good Category:Jenny Blake Category:Wealthy